Sexy Haley
by Selene Romanov
Summary: N&H reunited. Lucas gets his justice. Complete. An AU version of Haley's character. Plz R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Rebellion

Rating: PG

Summary: Haley decides to have a little fun.

* * * * * * * * * * *

************

Silky brown hair fanned out on a pillow, as its owner thrashed about in her sleep. 

_You're a cheater, and you always will be. Just because you weren't caught, doesn't mean we don't know what kind of a person you are. Mocking laughter followed Haley down the hallway as she ran from the tutoring center._

Haley James jerked awake, her heart was racing. Lifting a hand to her forehead, she felt the perspiration on her brow. Her shirt was sweat-soaked. Shivering in disgust, she threw back her covers in frustration. _What kind of person have I become?_

Her clock reflected bright red digits that read 3:11. _Great, four more hours till I have get up and pretend to be Miss Cheery. _Flicking the switch so she could look at her sad pathetic reflection. She looked at her herself in the mirror and tried to look inside of herself, wanting answers to why she'd cheated. Blowing her mousy hair out of her eyes, narrowing her eyes. _Time for a change._ Arching her eyebrow in mischief. Pulling open the middle drawer that held her makeup, she smiled.

************

Luke stood at the corner of the street where he and Haley always met to walk to school. He looked down her street and saw a hot girl walking towards him. He looked away, then looked back. She looked strangely familiar. Studying her appearance. Tight black miniskirt, cute denim top, and sexy sandals. Silky brown hair framed a heart-shaped face, eyes covered by sleek sunglasses. 

"Haley." Luke stammered.

She twirled around. "You like?" lowering her sunglasses, she looked into his eyes.

"Uh yeah," Luke had a hard time swallowing.

Gently, tipping his jaw up, before it could hit the pavement. Haley mischievously sauntered down the sidewalk. Luke followed like a puppy dog in love.

Nathan Scott swaggered down the hallway, his crew behind him. "Who's the babe?" catcalls followed a sexy brunette down the hall.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and watched the brunette walk into Room 104, where his history class was. He said bye to his crew, and walked into his class.

**********

Haley sat in the back row, tuning out the teacher. Looking out the window, a conversation taking place quietly caught her attention. A dark haired boy, _where have I seen him before? _Wracking her brain, _Nathan Scott. Lucas's nemesis, now wouldn't it be fun to play with him?_ Arching an eyebrow in mischievous thought, she laid out the plan to get Nathan. _Time to teach pretty boy a lesson._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviews are appreciated, if you want more, let me know!! J 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Partners

Rating: PG (could be construed as provocative language)

Summary: Haley and Nathan are assigned to work on a history project. _Let the games begin._

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. 

************

************

"Mr. Scott, eyes to the front of the class," the teacher's voice broke into Nathan's thoughts.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and listened to the teacher embellish on the importance of the past American presidents. His eyes drifted over his classmates and stopped on the sexy brunette sitting two rows over from him. She was doodling in a notebook, curling her hair around a dainty finger. _I wish I was that finger._ Just then, she looked straight at him. 

__

Think only of me, Nathan Scott. Tracing her lips with a slow provocative slide of her tongue. Haley stared into Nathan's eyes. 

Nathan swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. His mind suddenly blank, consumed with the vision of Haley's tongue sliding over her pink soft lips. _I would love to be anything her tongue touches. _He couldn't break eye contact with her. _Who is she? What's her name? _

"Miss James." The teacher called her name.

Haley jerked her focus from Nathan to the teacher. "Come up and get your paper." The teacher called the next name. Walking slowly, not used to stiletto sandals, Haley saw a big fat A on her paper. _It pays to be beautiful and brainy, or as everyone else would say, smart and cute. _ _Will anyone ever see me as anything more than what I've always been? Cute, cuddly Haley. _Strolling back to her desk, her mind temporarily off of Nathan. Her thoughts obsessed with how she could set herself apart from the image that she had created.

"Mr. Scott." The teacher held out his paper. Nathan sighed with relief, when he saw a C+. _It pays to apply yourself_, he thought mockingly.

"Now class, we will be starting our term project, I will be assigning you partners." As the teacher read off a list of names. The next set of names announced set off a chain reaction. 

"Nathan Scott and Haley James."

Haley looked over at Nathan. _Excellent, he'll be all mine. _

Nathan looked over at Haley. _Haley, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

***

"Dude, what's up?" Tim called out to Nathan in the cafeteria.

"Not much, guess who I got paired with for the History project?" Nathan couldn't hold it back. "The sexy brunette that you guys were whistling at this morning." 

"One lucky man." Tim nodded. "See you at practice after school. I got a chem. Lab to make up right now, catch you later."

Nathan sat down at his usual table, in the "right" section of the cafeteria. Surprisingly, he was alone. He let his mind wander, thinking of his home life, school life and social life.

__

My home life sucks, my dad's always on my back about not being a paragon of perfection on the court like he was. Mom's never home.

School's like a blur, I go to be educated, hang with friends and to be seen.

My social life is non-existent. Ever since Peyton and I broke up, three months ago, I haven't been with anyone. Maybe Haley can fill that gap. Nathan smiled in anticipation of what was to come. _Haley._

****  


In front of Nathan's locker, Haley stuck a piece of folded notepaper in the slits of his locker. Smiling like a she-devil. She walked away, _Let the games begin. First point to Haley James._

**

Short and sweet and to the point. I didn't expect such major feedback, but I LOVE you guys for it. Let me know if you like this chapter. I have a few plans for this story. Email me to let me know of your possible ideas for the future of this story. Thanks again. R/R.


	3. Chapter Three

Author: Selene Romanov 

Title: Rendezvous

Rating: PG

Summary: Haley & Nathan get together to discuss their project.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 

************

Nathan opened his locker and pulled out a sheet of paper, that had fallen from the locker slits. It read:

__

Nathan

Please meet me in the library at 4:30 after your basketball practice. So we can start our history project. Bring some ideas with you.

Sincerely,

Haley

Nathan balled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the garbage can. _Swish. Perfection as usual. _Scoffing at her note, Nathan slammed his locker door shut and walked off to sixth period.

Mocha eyes glimmered with manipulative glee. _He thinks I'm some prissy girl, who wants nothing more than to get the project done. He's in for a surprise._ Rubbing her hands together, Haley smiled and sauntered off down the hall to her next class.

****

4:45 p.m.

Tapping his pencil irately against the wooden table. Nathan heard approaching footsteps. As he opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind for being late. He froze in the process, his mind blanked of the tirade, that he'd been all ready to deliver.

Having been witness to the beauty that was Haley from a far was mouthwatering, traffic-stopping, but not mind-numbing until she actually came within breathing distance. Nathan stared, and blinked his eyes, only after Haley had cleared her throat for the second time.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got stuck somewhere……….. Are you okay?" Gently, Haley touched a cool hand to Nathan's suddenly heated forehead. 

"I- I- I'm fine," he stammered. Gesturing with his hand, "Have a seat."

"Thanks," she set her backpack down on the floor and sat across from him. "Obviously you got my note, so let's get down to business." As she rambled on about the choices, they'd been given. Nathan sat in silence and stared at her, memorizing each delicate feature on her beautiful face.

"Nathan, have you been listening to a word, I've been saying?" Haley waved a piece of paper in front of his glazed over eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking about…………. How beautiful you are?" the last part was almost whispered.

"Oh," Haley froze for a second. "Well which one, the Cold War or the Vietnam War, Kennedy vs. Nixon? Pick one?" 

"Kennedy." Nathan stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go look for some books." He almost ran into the stacks.

__

Time to switch into predatory mode, not praying-mantis type. Haley linked her hands behind her back and went in search of Nathan.

Damn it, I have to stop running from her, she's just a girl. Nathan took a deep breath and turned around.Mocha met chocolate.

__

Why am I so nervous? This should be a piece of cake. Feigning calmness, Haley walked up to Nathan. Looking into his beautiful eyes, she tried to remember her original reasons for doing this.

A haze of passion settled over her, all Haley saw was red. She saw Nathan. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she dragged him over to her. Leaning back against the book shelves, she ran a hand loosely through his hair and brought his head down. Their lips met.

Hot.

Wet.

Sweet. _Like melted chocolate, that you could drown in._

Intoxicating thoughts filled Haley's thoughts. _A blanket spread on a green hill, two bodies entwined together for heat and more………….. Watching the sun rise, the reds bleeding into the soft pinks sinking into the light blues. Signaling a beautiful day ahead for lovers._

Nathan's hands framed Haley's face, angling her for a deeper kiss. His tongue boldly entered her mouth, sweeping the soft tissues, gently dueling with her tongue for dominance. Feeling her hands tighten in his hair, Nathan moved his hands down her denim shirt and to the curve of her back. 

Nathan's lips left hers and moved down, slowly nibbling on her throat. Little butterfly kisses, that made her knees weak. 

Haley arched her neck back, so Nathan could have better access to her throat. _Unbelievable. This feels incredible. _A flickering of lights overhead, broke through Haley's dazed state.

"Nathan we have to stop, the library's going to shut in few minutes." Haley weakly tried to push him away.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her softly. "You really want to leave, we could just stay and………….practice."

Pushing him back lightly, "Maybe tomorrow, meet me here at 3:30?" Haley ran a hand down his shirt. Idly playing with the buttons.

"Yeah, we'll discuss history then." Nathan smiled, letting Haley lead the way back to their table. 

"Well later." Nathan turned to leave.

"One more thing." Haley leaned up and gave him a scorching kiss to remember her by. "Later Nate." Her hips swung provocatively as she walked toward the library exit.

Nathan stood in silence and watched her walk away. _Until next time._

******

__

You like? Want more? Let me know by reviewing. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Invitation

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nathan invites Haley to go on a camping trip and there is a scene with Dan.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys for them.

************

"Friday at last." Haley flung her arms out and spun in wide circles. Ever since, she'd adopted the 'more interesting' side of her personality. She'd been having a lot more fun lately. Especially with Nathan. _Last night had been the night of dreams about Nate. _Closing her eyes, Haley remembered each touch and kiss that'd happened in her dream.

Haley felt a hand on her shoulder, the school hallways were deserted, since it was 3:15 and school ended at 2:30. _Who could be behind me? _The butterflies in her stomach fluttered. _Nathan. _Slowly, Haley turned around.

Clad in baggy jeans, a blue muscle shirt and Nike sneakers. Nathan looked _so hot. _"Hey Nathan, what's up?"  


Nathan pushed her up against the nearest locker lightly, causing her to drop her backpack. "Nothing much, just wondering what my history partner was up to this weekend?" While Nathan was talking, his hand idly traced her hair, lightly caressing her cheekbone, moving down to her neck.

His mouth descended, brushing delicate butterfly kisses against her throat, his hand moved up her chest, until it lay lightly under her breast.

Haley was lost in a stupor of passion. Moving her hand over Nathan's, she lifted it to cup her breast. Hissing out a harsh breath, she increased the pressure of his hand as he massaged her breast.   
  
Arching her neck back, Haley moaned lightly. Gripping his head between her hands, she boldly inserted her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his for control. An announcement over the P.A. broke into their dazed state, causing them to break apart.

Licking her lips, Haley tasted _Nathan, so sexy and succulent._ Looking at Nathan with glassy eyes, Haley was barely aware of her surroundings. 

Scratching his hair, "I wanted to invite you on a camping trip this weekend. We can work on our history project too. I invited Peyton, you can invite Lucas if you want. So do you want to come?" He looked at her, waiting for her answer, hoping it would be yes.

__

Hmmm, camping with Nathan or homework? Haley pretended to weigh the pros and cons of each side and almost immediately decided to go with Nathan.

"Of course, I want to go camping with you." Leaning up against him, she whispered her naughty intentions in his ear.

**

  
From a far, a tall man with dark hair watched them, their comfort with each other obvious from their intimate positions and the expressions on their faces.

"Son, what are you doing?" Dan Scott called from down the hallway.

Nathan stepped back from Haley. "Nothing, I was just on my way to basketball practice."

"Who are you?" Dan looked at Haley, almost leering at her, taking in her provocative outfit.

"My name is Haley, I'm Nathan's history partner and also currently his bed partner." She said it with such casualness, that Dan's jaw almost dropped.

Mocha eyes narrowed weighing Dan's reaction, "What you don't think I'm good enough for your son, well I don't think you're good enough to be his father." Her lips curved in a smirk, leaning up she kissed Nathan deeply on the lips.

"Later lover, you can pick me up at six, and I'll tell Luke to catch a ride with Peyton." Her focus switched to Dan. "Nice to have met you Mr. Scott, I'll be sure to tell Luke what he's not missing out on."

Her hips swiveled provocatively as she walked down the hallway. When she turned the corner, Nathan looked at his dad and was surprised to see he looked somewhat shocked.

"She's an interesting girl, Nathan. Too bad you found her first." Dan looked at his son, clapped him on the back and jogged off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Nathan walked to basketball practice, somewhat confused as to what had just happened. One thing was for sure, _Haley is mine this weekend._ He smiled happily.

**  


__

Hopefully you liked? Does Dan have a secret yen for Haley (yech) could be played out in future chapters. Tell me what you want to happen on the camping trip which will be in the next chapter. Email me at _selene_romanov@hotmail.com__ and tell me. I'd like some input from others._


	5. Chapter Five

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Truth or Dare

Rating: PG-13 (slight sexuality)

Summary: The whole gang: Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke go on a camping trip.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, more will come soon.

******

******

Streaking a slash of light purple eye shadow over one eye, Haley opened the other eye to examine the results. _You got it going on._ Commending herself, she had Nathan eating out of the palm of her hand. Her brow furrowed, _I hadn't been counting on having feelings for him._ Memories of that kiss in the library and then in the hallway assailed her.

Her khaki duffel bag lay on her bed, packed with the essentials needed for camping. While she may present an external image of a 'glam girl', she still knew what to pack and she had been camping before. She appreciated makeup just like the next girl.

A light toot of a car horn alerted her to Nathan's arrival. Parting her girly pink ruffled curtains, she saw his black truck sitting there. _He's out there waiting for me. _A feeling of sheer joy enveloped her. 

Haley opened the door of her house, waving bye to her folks. The sun sat on the fringe of the dark mountains, on the verge of setting. Dark reds would merge with soft pinks, light blues would darken to midnight hues.

****

6:03 p.m.

Nathan watched her run down the stairs to his truck. Time seemed to flow in slow motion as she ran to the truck. Her hair bounced delicately in the light breeze, her eyes twinkled in the darkening light, and her smile was a shining beacon in the dark that had shrouded his life until now.

Haley jumped into the passenger side of the truck, her smile beamed up at him.

"Ready to have fun." Nathan backed out of her driveway and drove off to their destination.

"Are Lucas and Peyton meeting us there?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Peyton invited Brooke." Nathan watched for Haley's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Haley nodded and turned up the stereo, her head moving in rhythm with the beat of the rock song playing.

****

6:42 p.m.

"We're here." Nathan parked the truck. He saw tents set up and a fire burning. A brunette dressed in cheerleader blue and whites lay stretched out on a blanket. Dirty-blonde ringlets framed a mysterious face that was bent over the fire, hands rubbed together, creating friction, the end result being heat.

"Where's Lucas?" Nathan called to the two girls. 

"Gathering firewood." Peyton pulled a navy sweatshirt over her head. "Brooke and I are sleeping in this tent, so you can-"

"No that's okay, I'm sleeping in Nathan's tent." Haley walked off in the direction of the trees to look for Lucas, without waiting to see Nathan's reaction.

"Move fast, you've only known her a few days?" Peyton asked.

"She's the one moving quickly not me." Nathan looked after her, baffled by her latest action. _It was almost like she wanted everyone to think they were lovers._ Nathan set about setting up the tent.

****

10:58 p.m.

The drinks were flowing freely, and a rousing game of truth or dare was providing easy entertainment for the lively group of five.

"My turn." A drunk Brooke teetered on her feet. "Truth or dare?" to a slightly less drunk Haley.

"Dare." Haley took a hearty swig of her beer. 

Brooke took off Nathan's muscle shirt and squirted a heart of whipped cream on his chest. "Lick it off."   


Nathan leaned back on the sleeping bag. Haley bent over him, crawling up his body like a cat. Moving slowly and sinuously. She bent down, her hair masking her face.

A tentative swipe of her tongue, got a little of the whipped cream. Straddling his legs, Haley sat up, till her back was completely straight. Dipping a finger in the whipped cream, she licked it off her finger. Mocha eyes blazed with heat as they looked down into chocolate eyes that were glazed over with passion.

Nathan closed his eyes, his entire focus on Haley and her slight movements that aroused him to painful degree. Opening his eyes, feeling her tongue licking away the whipped cream. Nathan made himself lie still, _If only we were alone, I would………………… _the prospects made his erection swell achingly.

His bronze chest gleamed in the firelight, Haley longed to do more. But they had an audience. She'd felt his erection growing while she'd been busy cleaning him up. Tossing his shirt over his lap, he tossed her a grateful look.

"Well that was interesting." Brooke's eyes were almost closed. "I'm sleepy, sorry to be a party pooper." She crawled into her tent. Peyton followed. 

"Night Haley." Lucas hugged her. "Be careful," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah Luke I know," Haley hugged him back.

  
Snuggling up against Nathan, Haley sighed in happiness. _Nothing could wreck this night. _Closing her eyes, Haley joined Nathan in dreamy sleep.

**

A figure hunched over, hiding in the bushes, watching the tents and the flickering fire. _As soon as the fire dies, I'll make my move. Haley is mine._

*****  


Who could that be? It's not who you think it is or is it? You like? Want to know who's watching them? Let me know?  
  



	6. Chapter Six: Part One

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: 3:56am

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of OTH.

Summary: Haley gets a little scare. The rest of the gang looks for her.

** **Good Girl: This is a 'different' perspective of Haley, I don't believe in promoting beauty on the outside or that it is more important than inner beauty. I'm simply trying to convey a different kind of Haley that we haven't seen. That's all. Thanks for your review. I appreciate any and all feedback.**

************

3:43 am

Lifting a flap of the tent, Haley peeked outside, eyes gritty with sleep. Twinkling stars glowed in the night sky. A full moon nestled at the pinnacle of its nightly ascent. Pausing to take in all the beauty that she commonly ignored. Haley tipped her head back and took a deep breath. 

A rustle of the bushes in the distance interrupted her focus. _There's no wind, probably just a rabbit._ Haley shrugged her shoulders reached back into the tent, grabbed her sneakers and a flashlight. A sudden urge to pee consumed her mind.

Pushing back thick branches of a weeping willow that was in her way. Haley wandered out of sight, a flickering fire silhouetted two tents and a dying fire. A dark shadow briefly was visible as it followed Haley's path.

__

Perfect, now I can make my move. After tonight, she'll never be the same…………………… The shadow moved after Haley, swiftly and silently. _A hunter hunting its prey._

****

3:51 am

Nathan awoke out of a deep sleep involving a dream rich with detail about Haley and their latest encounter. _This time in a broom closet, if only it was the truth._ Reaching over for Haley, he was surprised to come up with nothing more than a blanket. _Where is she? _

Pushing back his blanket, Nathan got out of his bed and lifted the flap. He stepped out in the night air, crisp and cold. Seeing that the fire was about to die, he stoked it up with the few pieces of kindling that were left. 

He walked back to the tent, _her sneakers and flashlight are gone. Not a good time to explore, she must've gone to look for a bush, why didn't she wake me up? _Feeling slightly left out, Nathan looked around the edge of the clearing, for any signs of Haley.

****

3:56 am

Breathing a sigh of relief, Haley pulled her sweatpants up and picked up her flashlight. _Now which way was camp?_

So close, almost mine, never his. The dark shadow moved closer, closing in on its prey. As he moved closer to her, a branch cracked under his weight.

Haley heard a branch break behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw a shadowy figure a few yards behind her. It started to run towards her. Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, Haley ran into the woods, in the opposite direction from the camp. Pushing branches out of her face, Haley dropped her flashlight and veered off the path. Her stalker followed in gleeful anticipation.

****

4:02 am

Breathing in and out, slow and deep. Nathan froze, every muscle in his body turned to stone when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. _Haley._

Lucas ran out of his tent, a pair of sweatpants all he wore. Peyton and Brooke scrambled out after him, both clad in scanty nightwear. 

"I woke up about ten minutes ago and Haley was gone, I assumed she'd gone to look for a bush………..and I was stocking up the fire and I heard a scream………..I'm going to look for Haley." Nathan stormed into the woods, with his flashlight.

"Wait." Luke stopped him. Running back to his tent, he tossed Peyton and Brooke a sweater each. "Okay, Peyton with Nathan, Brooke you come with me. We'll each cover one side of the sight and meet back here in twenty minutes. If you hear any more noise, move towards it." Dragging a squealing Brooke with him, he disappeared into the foliage.

__

**  
  
Read on for Part 2.………………


	7. Chapter Seven: Part Two

Author: Selene Romanov 

  
Title: Twilight

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A continuation of Chapter Six. Haley is caught by the stalker and given a choice to make!! Nathan realizes something.

  
************

****

4:14 am

Breathing impatiently, the shadow waited for her to make a noise. _I know she's close, I can sense her fear, it's coming off her in waves, almost like a radio signal. _Black covered him from head to foot.   


Yards away, Haley cowered in fear under a log. _What am I going to do? _Harsh moonlight filtered through the treetops, almost mockingly. 

****

4:17 am

On the opposite side of the woods, Luke called for Haley. Brooke called her name almost whiningly. "I bet you she's doing this for the attention." Crossing her arms, Brooke pouted. "I'm cold, can't I go back to the tents, and wait, what if Haley comes back and sees there's no one there."

Sick and tired of Brooke's whining, although it'd only been ten minutes, Luke nodded his head and walked off in the shadows without a word to Brooke.

****

Hundreds of feet away, "Damn it Peyton, can't you walk faster? I'm really worried about her, what if something bad happened?" Nathan rambled worriedly, not even listening to what he was saying. 

"I thought you had it bad over me, when we were going out, but I think you're in love with her. You don't even realize it." Peyton stormed off down the path back to camp.

Nathan stopped in the middle of the trail. _Could I be in love with Haley? When I find her, I'm going to shake her so hard and then hug her so tight and never let her go._ As he turned to go further down the trail, his foot hit something. His gaze slid down, a glint of pink caught his eye. _Haley's flashlight. _Deep down in his gut, Nathan knew something bad had happened. It was up to him to find Haley.

****

4:24 am

Haley crept along the trees, trying to keep to the shadows. Something grabbed her hair, a glove covered her mouth and dragged her through the woods to a clearing. Haley fought with all her strength. A knock to the head, and she was out like a light. _Like a wildcat, I can see why Nathan likes her._

A deserted wooden cabin loomed in the distance. The shadow carried his load up the stairs and inside. Closing the door quietly. The forest was eerily silent.

****

4:26 am

Nathan stumbled back into camp, he'd searched high and low, Haley was nowhere to be found, clutching her pink flashlight in his hand. He saw Brooke and Peyton sitting in front of the fire, huddled together in a blanket. Luke stood across the fire from him. Nathan signaled him to come over.

"Did you find anything?" Luke asked him. His eyes full of worry.

"I found her flashlight, down the East trail about three minutes away. I think she dropped it, I tried to track her, but…………………..she ran off the trail Something was chasing her……….I don't what it was." Nathan closed his eyes, willing away all the bad thoughts consuming his mind.

"Damn it, who would want to hurt her?" Nathan cursed. _If anything happens to her, I don't what I'll do._

"Look we've got to do something," Luke said. 

"Well obviously, we can't just leave her in the woods, all alone," Nathan felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Wiping it away, he took a deep breath, mentally reasserting his control.

"Are there any cabins or shelters around here?" Luke asked.

  
"There's the Rawlings cabin which isn't far from here, and the Sperling cabin that's on the opposite side of the woods, it borders Silver Lake." Nathan looked at the moon, which was slowly descending towards the mountains. Dawn wasn't far away.

"I'll take the Sperling and you take the Rawlings, the girls can stay here, in case Haley comes back on her own." Luke decided.

Nathan set back out on the East Trail, which would lead him to the Rawlings cabin. _Haley, I'm coming for you._

****

4:45 am

Sliding her eyes open slowly, Haley looked around. She was in a cabin of some kind. _All I remember is running from something, something grabbed me and then…………_ He got me. _Where is he? _ A creaking floorboard alerted her to a dark presence.

A dark figure covered in black from head to foot, moved towards her. Haley moved to sit up and was pushed back down to the bed violently.

"Don't move, unless I tell you too. I want you to listen very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once." Haley listened to see if she'd recognize the person's voice. Low and gravelly, not familiar at all.

"From the moment you walk out this door, you are to stay away from Nathan Scott. If you go near him at all, I will kill you. It would be my pleasure to torture you to death. You don't know who I am. You never will. But know this, I hate you and would love nothing less than to kill you. But that wouldn't be fun."

"Why do I have to stay away from Nathan?" Haley asked, curiosity colored her tone.

"Because I say so." the person repeated to her vehemently.

"Well we sort of have a history project to do………." Haley's head slammed against the wall from the slap that her attacker delivered.

"Do you want to die now?" the person asked, venom colored their tone. Pulling out a knife, lightly slicing Haley's arm. Blood rushed to the open surface, a ribbon flowing down her arm to her wrist. Haley screamed in pain. 

Outside the cabin, Nathan heard her scream. "Haley, I'm coming in." He yelled.

"Remember, if you want to live, stay away from Nathan, or you can die. The choice is yours." The figure slipped out the back door, leaving it open.

Nathan kicked in the door. He saw Haley crouched on the bed. Relief hit him in the gut, _she was okay. _His gaze lit on her arm, which was covered in blood. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her. _I love her_. The thought drifted through his head, not ready to be acknowledged yet. 

Haley sat numbly in Nathan's arms. Closing her eyes……….._What am I going to do? Risk my life to be with him…………….. _Loosely linking her arms around his shoulders. _I just don't know………. _Haley stared blankly into space.

*****

__

The person behind the mask will not be revealed yet…………..soon!!! What choice will Haley make, to be with Nathan or not? 

Who do you think is behind the mask? Peyton, Brooke, Luke, Dan or someone else? 

****

**Look for my next update on the 30th or 31st at the latest. Merry Xmas and Happy New Year to all.


	8. Chapter Eight

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Shock

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Enjoy, this twist to the story.

************

"I could kill him for what he did to you." Nathan's face contorted in anger. Tenderly cupping her elbow with his fingers, he applied steady pressure to her arm. 

"Nathan there's something I need to tell you." Haley caressed his cheek gently, tracing his features, almost as if she was memorizing them. Trying to come up with the courage to tell that she had to stay away from him was becoming very hard.

"Shhh." Nathan covered her lips with his finger. "Later. We need to get you to a hospital."

Haley nodded her head. _I can tell him later. I need all the memories I can get, before I tell him._

Dawn crept over the mountains as they walked back to the campsite. Twilight faded and light detailed the dewy splendor of the woods.

****

**

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Brooke almost fainted when she saw the red stain on the white cloth that covered Haley's arm.

"Nothing you need to know about." Haley knew that if she told Brooke what happened, the whole town would know by sunset.

"Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"He hasn't come back yet." Peyton said quietly, huddling into her jacket.

A cold feeling of premonition swept over Haley. "Nathan we have to go look for Lucas." She pulled at his arm and dragged him to the trail paths. "Which way?"

****

**

A flash of silver glinted in the rising sunlight, a venomous thrust that spilt blood. The thump of a body that hit the ground, spraying dead leaves in a riotous array.

Soft footsteps led away from the lakeshore. Leading back into the woods, from whence the evil came.

****

**

Haley ran down the path, holding her arm, trying not to wince at the pain that throbbed with every step she took.

Nathan was at her side, they rounded the final curve. The lake came into view, silver waters with a hint of cerulean. Trees naked without leaves bordered the shore. Haley scanned the shore, she saw a still figure lying by the lakeshore.

Haley rolled the person over. Lucas. His face was blanched white. He had a knife wound in his back. Blood soaked the leaves that clung to him.

"He can't be dead." Nathan stood there in disbelief, shock rendered him frozen. "Who would do such a thing?" 

"Lucas." Her bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the forest. She collapsed on top of his body. 

****

**  
  
Next update: by January 5th at the latest!!!! R/R if you want more.

**Is Lucas dead?**


	9. Chapter Nine

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Lucas

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of OTH.

Summary: Lucas has an operation. Haley realizes something. 

A/N: Thanks for all the **great** reviews. **You guys rock.** Enjoy!!

************

Cranberry juice coated her soft lips, her brow furrowed in worry as she paced the floor anxiously. Waiting to hear news about Luke's operation was killing her. From when they found Luke to now was just a big blur.   


"Honey, come sit down and rest your arm," Karen held her arms open. "He'll pull through, what would he think if he knew you were tearing yourself apart out here."

"Yeah, you're right." Haley sat down and looked at the white walls. Willing them to have a doctor come out and tell them Lucas would be okay.

Nathan sat on the other side of Karen, beside his uncle Keith who had his head down in prayer.

"Haley, if you would just tell us what happened?" Karen started.

"No." Haley's eyes filled with fear. "After we know how Lucas is, then I'll tell you."

****

An hour later

"Haley, I know he'll pull through and be as strong as ever. He's a fighter and nothing will make him give up." Nathan hugged her closely, in a dark corner of the hospital.

"I just wish I could talk to him and make sure, myself." Haley buried her head in Nathan's shoulder and hoped Nathan was right. Drawing strength from Nathan was remarkably easy, he exuded the stuff in loads. _If only I was as strong as him, how am I ever going to get up the nerve to tell him……….that I don't want to see him anymore…….it's only for his own good………I don't want to die……….obviously this guy went after Luke as a warning……..he's serious._

I'll tell Nathan soon……….Haley looked out the window at the sunny day. _How could the sun shine when Luke lay in the hospital fighting for his life?_

****

Two hours later

A man in green scrubs walked out into the waiting room. "Scott family." His face was impassive, no one could guess if he had good or bad news.

"Lucas came through the operation very well." Everyone cheered. "But, a major nerve in his back was injured. We tried to fix it when we operated. But the swelling is too severe right now. Until it goes down to normal, he won't be able to feel anything below his waist."

Silence filled the waiting room.

  
"Is he awake now?" Karen asked.

"No, he's still under the anesthetic and will remain asleep for several hours, come back this evening." The doctor walked away.

"Oh my god, what if he never walks again." Images bombarded Haley. "What if he never plays basketball again?" Haley started to cry.

Nathan moved forward to comfort her. "No Nathan leave me alone." She rushed down the hallway.

Nathan stood there, feeling forlorn. "Well I should go home and tell my parents what happened," awkwardness colored his tone. He walked down the hallway in the opposite direction that Haley had taken.

"I'm going to go talk to Haley, it's time to know what happened on that trip. I want answers to why her arm was cut and Lucas was stabbed." Karen said, steel evident in her tone.

"I'll go by your house and bring you a change of clothes." Keith offered. 

"Thanks. See you later." Karen dropped a light kiss on his lips and walked down the hallway, in the direction that Haley had run.

****

Hospital church

Broken sobs echoed throughout the quiet room, candles flickered in the dead air. Haley lit one for Lucas and said a soft prayer.

The door clicked quietly behind her.

"Please Nathan just leave me alone." Haley whispered brokenly, between sobs.

"It's time to tell me what happened." Karen demanded.

"I can't. He'll find out and then he'll kill me." Haley's voice shook with fear and anguish.

"Who?" Karen sat next to her on the bench.

Haley's shoulders trembled with the strength of her anxiety.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath. Haley told Karen what had happened in the cabin and then when they'd found Luke afterwards.

"Oh my god, we have to tell the police." Karen rationalized.

"No, If I tell the police, then this person might hurt someone else close to me. You, Keith, or my family. I can't risk it." Haley said firmly.

"Well if that's your choice, but………..have you told Nathan?" Karen asked her.

"No. If I tell him, he'll go crazy and I can't…………I have to tell him that I can't see him anymore. It breaks my heart but I……….just can't---" she broke off.

Karen hugged Haley as she sobbed her heart out. _I couldn't bear if anything happened to Nathan because of me……….just because the person said they'd kill me…….doesn't mean they wouldn't hurt Nathan…………if anything happened to him………..I ……..love……..him_

With that last thought, her eyes closed and her mind focused on an image of Nathan healthy and happy and alive. _A man that she was in love with……………. _

****

***

Next update: by January 8th at latest!!! R/R if you want more.

**Will Luke be paralyzed permanently?**

**Haley loves Nathan, will she let a death threat keep them apart?**  



	10. Chapter Ten

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: It's Over

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of OTH.

Summary: Read and find out!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is for you guys!!

************

"Look Nathan I can't do this anymore, whatever kind of relationship we have, it's not working for me. So I would appreciate it, if you would stay away from me." Haley looked into his chocolate eyes and watched the surprise and then pain fill them.

"Haley, why are you doing this?" Nathan pleaded with her. As she slammed the door in his face, he felt tears trail down his cheeks like streams that would never stop flowing. Staring at the door that denied him his very reason for existing. Nathan turned around and walked down the stairs. His walk that of a defeated person.

**

Light streamed through the window, making the white walls appear more ghostly.

A pale man lay in a bed, bandages covered his chest. 

A dark figure crept into the room. Silently shutting the door, it moved towards the bed. Watching the calm sleep of the stabilized man who had just been through a harrowing operation.

Lifting a gloved hand, light glinted off the sharp butcher knife that was making its way towards the man's chest as it moved slowly up and down.

The door flew open. A dark haired woman ran into the room. "Noooooo……………." she pushed the dark figure out of the way.

**

Brooke walked down the hospital hallway, towards Lucas's room. _Poor boy, needs some comforting after his traumatic experience and I'm just the girl to do it._ Smiling she walked into the room, and saw chaos in front of her.   


Chairs overturned in front of her. The bed was empty, a dark-haired woman lay on the floor. Blood seeped out from underneath her body.

Brooke screamed in horror, she turned and was about to run out the door. When an orderly clad in hospital whites ran in.

"Oh my god," Brooke fainted into his arms.

**

Nathan sat in the darkened living room of his parent's beach house. "Here's to me, losing the only girl I'll ever truly love." Toasting no one in general, Nathan downed a glass of vodka. Grimacing, he poured himself another drink.

Hearing a noise outside, Nathan stumbled off the couch. Parting the curtains, he saw a black truck parked in the trees half-hidden by the overgrown bushes. 

He saw a flash of gold before it disappeared into the woods. Being dragged by someone. _Who would be dragging a body out at this hour? And who would it be?  
_

Nathan tried to think, but the alcohol was consuming his mind too quickly. He slumped to the floor, his last conscious thought was of Lucas.

* * *

****

Who is the dark-haired woman?

Where is Lucas?

Are Nathan and Haley really over?

Next Update: January 10th


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Death Comes for Her  
  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: someone dies.

  
  
************

Chaos erupted in Lucas's room as the woman covered in blood was wheeled away on a gurney. Brooke was put on the bed. Lucas's disappearance was noted and the police called.

**

Silky brown hair fanned out on a pillow, as its owner thrashed about in her sleep. 

Mocha eyes suddenly opened, staring at the ceiling. Not blinking. Obsessed with one thought. _Nathan._ _How can I let him go?_

Fading sunlight peeked through her curtains. Red digits blared 6:45 at her. _If only I could go back one week in time………….but would I trade the last week for anything? No. I love him and I must give him up._ Running through the events that had happened yesterday, Haley cringed when she thought of how hurt Nathan had looked. 

Walking away from him had hurt the most. But it was for his own good. She heard the phone ring downstairs. _Not for me, obviously. _She looked at her phone which lay silent. Maybe it was news from the hospital about Lucas.

**

Nathan opened one eye slowly, his head was pounding. His last thought had been of catching a glimpse of something gold before it disappeared into the woods. _Lucas._

Making his way over to the phone, he dialed the hospital.

"Lucas Scott's room please." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott has vanished, the police are investigating his disappearance. There was an attack in his room and a dark-haired woman was badly hurt, she's in surgery now….." Nathan dropped the phone.

"Sir, are you still there?" the words were heard by no one except the whistling wind which battered the door open. Leaves blew riotously into the room. A squeal of tires indicated a leaving vehicle and then there was silence………..

**

Haley bounded the stairs, eager to talk to her parents. Silence greeted her. A note on the table drew her gaze.

Haley,

An emergency at the hospital, come as soon as you can.

Love Mom and Dad

Running her hands through her hair, Haley rushed around looking for her shoes. When she'd located them, she ran out the door.

**

Keith was fiddling with a car engine when he heard the phone ring. Brushing his dirty hands on his jeans, he answered it with a smile. After the person on the other end had hung up. Keith dropped the phone and numbly sat down.

Reaching for his keys, he left the door unlocked and ran to his truck.

**

Harsh breathing rattled out of his lungs as he struggled to move his legs. But there was no feeling. Tears filled his eyes. Furiously, he dashed them away.

__

I'm a pathetic joke, he didn't tie me up, because he knows I won't be able to escape. Damn it, damn them all to hell. When he comes back, I will be ready. Once and for all, it's time to find out what this fucker wants.

Anger burned in Lucas's eyes as he vowed to wreak vengeance on the bastard that had done this to him. He looked around for a weapon and spotted a wrench just of arms' reach. Stretching and pulling his body forward, he grabbed it and pushed himself back to his original position.

He heard light footsteps coming up the stairs outside. Clenching the wrench in his hand. Lucas closed his eyes and slouched down a bit, so he looked asleep.

The porch creaked underneath the person's weight. Lucas braced himself.

**

As the doctor rubbed the paddles together, he indicated for another jolt of electricity. Placing the paddles on her chest. Electricity jolted through her system. But nothing happened. She flatlined.

The doctor bowed his head. The nurses wheeled away the machine. He slid the sheet over head. "I tried. How am I going to tell her family?" He looked upwards to the ceiling for answers.

**

Haley burst into the waiting room, she saw her parents sitting there, looking shocked. Devastation obvious from their expressions. Nathan sat opposite them. His head in his hands. He was shaking.

"What's going on?" she asked. 

"Lucas has vanished, the police are investigating, and someone in his room was attacked." Her mom came towards her. "I don't know how to tell you this."   


Brooke ran into the room, her eyes wide and scared, her makeup smeared from her crying. Her outfit rumpled. "She's dead." She collapsed on the floor, crying.  


"Who is dead, dammit?" Haley felt her emotions tearing her in half. She stood up and her body started shaking. _Shock, later she would realize._

"Karen was attacked. The doctors tried to save her, but they couldn't." Her dad said quietly.

"Nooooo." Haley screamed. She looked over at Nathan and saw he was crying. She moved to go sit with him. 

"I think I know where Lucas is." Nathan's voice trembled and shook, fraught with his emotions.

"I thought I saw something drag him into the woods…….then I passed out, and then I woke up and phoned the hospital." He recounted slowly.

"Why didn't you say anything till now?" Haley screamed at him. "Lucas could be dead, Karen's already dead and you didn't say anything till now. What is wrong with you?" She turned and walked away.

"Well are you coming?" her eyes bright with tears, lips white with strain, shoulders trembling from the strength that she exuded to keep from collapsing.

"We need to tell the police." Nathan said.

"Let's go." Haley grabbed his arm and led him off to the main desk.

**  
  
Keith walked through the woods, holding an axe. _Lucas was being held captive in one of these cabins and he had to find him before the killer did………………at least that what's the person who had phoned him had said._

**  
"Just a bit closer and you're mine." Lucas's eyes flashed filled with anger and vengeance.

The doorknob turned slowly………………

**

****

Karen's dead……….Lucas is lying in wait for his attacker……Haley and Nathan rush to save the day……….and what about Keith? 

****

Next Update: January 16th at the latest  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Author: Selene Romanov

  
Title: Falling Apart

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 

************

Lucas lay on the bed, his weapon in one hand. His anger was barely contained as he heard the door open.

His kidnapper clad from head to foot in black moved silently into the room. _Closer, _Lucas urged him.

The dark figure moved around in the room, it opened a drawer and took something out. Lucas strained to see what it was. But he couldn't move too much, or the figure would notice.

**  


"Come on Nathan, let's go." Haley dragged him into the woods. Her arm still stung a bit from the night before, but grief and rage drove her on. She had to tell Lucas the news before he found out some other way.

Nathan watched her as she pushed herself beyond her physical endurance limits.

"Haley slow down." He pulled her back.

The setting sun, highlighted various golds and browns in her hair.

Haley pushed his hand away. "No, I will not slow down, until I find Luke. Either you come with me or I'll go by myself."   
  
Stomping away, Haley marched into the woods. Nathan hot on her heels.

**  
  
Keith brushed past trees as he made his way nearer to the shores of Silver Lake. His gut told him that Luke was nearby. _It's simply a matter of time………..till I find him……..and then he'll know the truth…………_

Shaking his head…..Keith wondered how he would tell Lucas.

**  
Peyton stared moodily into her web cam, unaware of the chaos that was currently escalating in One Tree Hill, she pondered the question of _why? Why she did some of the things she did?   
  
Why did I push Lucas away? Just so he could go after Brooke……….then I tell him how I truly feel and he still picks her………..just because she's more fun………_Peyton brooded.

**  


Brooke brushed a piece of errant hair behind her ear, carefully applying her lipstick, she smirked at her reflection.

Looking into the mirror behind herself, she saw the man sleeping her bed.

Dark brown hair framed his head, shirtless, he was still a muscle man…………….despite having to give up basketball a while ago, and having to settle for living a dream through his son.

Dan Scott in her bed………….of course, it was purely for comfort sake…………..after she'd found Karen, her hysteria had hit the roof…………she'd left the hospital, too shaken to drive…

She'd been walking home………..when Dan Scott had passed her in his red Mustang. "Want a ride home?" his smile seemed genuine.

She'd collapsed into tears and Dan heard the whole horrible truth that the mother of the son he'd never acknowledged had been murdered in cold blood. Luckily they'd been in her driveway……..Dan had fallen apart.

Brooke offered him the comfort of her bed……….and he'd accepted.

**

__

Well what'd you think of that little twist………………..

Who isn't the killer? Dan, Peyton, Nathan and Brooke, so who does that leave?  
  
**Next Update: Jan. 23**

  
  



	13. Killer Revealed

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Killer Revealed!!  


Rating: PG-13

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

****

**Brooke did not sleep with Dan!! Brooke is not w/ Lucas**

************

As the figure moved closer to him, Lucas bided his strength and then lunged when the figure came within striking distance.

"You bastard." Lucas aimed at the person's head with the wrench and was cruelly thrown to the floor.

Sinister laughter shook the person's body. They whipped off the mask and revealed their identity once and for all.

Lucas was frozen on the floor………_how? _Thoughtsraced through his mind. His eyes slowly raked from head to foot. _It's like looking in the mirror._

"How is it that you look so much like me?" Lucas's voice wobbled.

"Mother dearest gave me away at birth……….she could only afford to support one of us…….and she chose you, brother." He spat the last word in contempt.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Brandon." He stood above Lucas, sneering down at him. "That was also the last word that your mother said, before she died."  
  
Lucas's mouth fell open, he heard a roaring in his ears. Shock froze his body. "What did you just say?" he growled in a feral tone.

"I killed our mother dear." Brandon said, his tone buttery and smooth.

"What are you talking about? She's not dead, she's at the hospital." Lucas shook his head in denial.

"Yeah, she's in the morgue." Brandon laughed contemptuously. "I walked into your room, and confronted her……..she told me…………

**__**

Flashback

Closing the door silently behind himself. He walked into the hospital room, where his brother lay. A need to end the life that had been denied to him, plagued his mind. Raising his butcher knife, he slowly moved it down to slice into the rising chest.

The door flew open…………….and there stood his mother.

"No." She ran to him, he pushed her against the wall.

Ripping off his mask, he saw the shock flood her body.

"You. How? Where?" she stuttered.

"I found you, after so many years of looking. Why did you give me away?" his crazed blue eyes searched hers feverishly for the answer.

Her head went down, she couldn't look him in the eye. Tipping her head up with the tip of the knife. "Well."  


"I could only afford one of you or go on welfare, no one knew that I had twins, not even Keith. I'm so sorry." Tears shone in her eyes.

"I don't want your pity." Anger raged inside of him, fueling a need to see her eyes closed for eternity.

Raising the knife, he made quick work of her………….she fell to the ground. Disbelief shone from her eyes. Pushing her onto her stomach, so he wouldn't have to look at her. He moved onto Plan B for Lucas.

Coming back to the present…………Brandon was aware of a loud noise. He looked down at Lucas.

Seeing the rage in his eyes. "You fucking bastard, you killed my mother………I'll kill you too."   
  
Lucas lunged for the wrench, grabbing it. He smashed it against Brandon's leg. A loud crack, indicated that he'd broken something.

Brandon fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. Clutching his leg with his arms, he looked at Lucas and reached for his knife.

Lucas slammed the wrench into Brandon's other leg. "Now we're even for me at least." his eyes blazed with anger.

**

****

Next chapter will resolve the whole story, it will be the last chapter.

The killer is: Lucas's twin. Plz R&R!!

**__**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Peace At Last

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of OTH, except for Brandon, since he's my creation.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I know this story has kind of wandered away from its original purpose which was Naley. But I will rectify that. I just have to have some closure for Luke and Brandon. As for why Brandon wanted Naley apart, he saw that Luke was close to Haley and he wanted to hurt anything that mattered to Lucas, and Haley was one person. Hope this explains some questions you guys asked.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas pushed Brandon to the ground. "Time for you to die." A murderous rage glittered in his eyes. Raising the wrench to deliver the final blow. Lucas was unprepared for Brandon's kick to his chest. 

Lucas fell heavily against the wall, the wrench fell out of his hand and under the bed. Brandon used his arms to lever himself over Lucas. Raising his knife, he looked at the tip and his eyes took on a sadistic glow.

"Time for you to die…………brother, by the same knife that killed our mother. And since my legs are broken, I can pretend to be you." Smiling evilly, Brandon thrust down with the knife. 

Lucas grabbed his hand and struggled with him to keep the knife from plunging into his chest. A surreal feeling took over his body and for a second, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He watched himself and Brandon struggle for control of the knife.

Golden light flowed through the window, highlighting the red stains on the silver point of the knife. Blood flowed thickly, his heart pumped fueled by rage, a need to avenge his mother. Closing his eyes, he settled back into his body. A surge of adrenaline gave him a rush of energy enabling him to overpower Brandon. 

He leaned over Brandon and plunged the knife into his brother's chest to the hilt. Brandon's body shuddered spasmodically, his arms went limp. His eyes rolled back in his head, his skin paled rapidly, cruel lips darkening to a deathly hue. His body jerked one final time, then he lay still, life leaving his body.   
  
The door flew open. Haley and Nathan stood there, unbelieving of what they saw. One blond man leaned over his twin's body. 

**

Red and blue lights flashed, catching the dying light of the sun as it set magnificently over the mountains.

A dark body bag was loaded into the ambulance. Lucas was loaded into another one, Haley and Nathan rode with him.

Lucas lay on the bed, as the ambulance sped to the hospital, he was silent. His eyes were stone cold.

Haley tried to get to talk, but he was silent. Nothing could be prodded from him. Nathan put his arms around her. Haley weakly accepted his warmth and comfort.

Once they were at the hospital, Lucas was put in a different room and checked out by his doctor. He was pronounced fine and left alone.

Haley walked into the room. "Luke are you okay?" Silence greeted her.

"Lucas it's me, can't you talk to me?" tears trailed unnoticed down her cheeks. Cautiously, she reached out to touch his cheek. Lucas turned away from her to look at the white walls.

"Please leave me alone." His words were spoken quietly and with a deadly authority.

Haley backed slowly to the door, willing her best friend to look at her. He didn't move a muscle. Gasping in pain, she closed the door behind her.

Nathan stood in the hall, seeing her reaction, he opened his arms and she walked into them. "Nathan what happened to him, it's as if he's a whole different person." 

"He lost his mother and a brother he never knew in one day, how would you react?" Nathan said quietly.

"I don't know, but he's never been so silent before. It's breaking my heart, I've always been able to talk to him and now he's all alone." Haley buried her head against Nathan's chest.

**  
  
The sun rose, greeted by a cold dawn. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed. In one hospital room on the second floor, a young man stared outside at all the beauty and wondered in pain how Mother Nature dare to reveal such beauty and take his mother from him.

"I'll never see her again, and it's all that bastard's fault. How could she not tell me? Why did he have to kill her? Why?" Luke turned his head into his pillow, like an infant seeking its mother breast, finding no comfort. 

Emotions warred inside of him, he buried them deep with a vengeance. "Now isn't the time for crying…….I must get better and walk again." 

Tentatively, Lucas moved himself so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Slowly, he eased his weight onto his legs and felt a burning sensation. "I will walk again." His emotions burst free like a waterfall. Tears flowed down his cheek. Tears for losing his mother, for his evil twin brother, and for himself. Yesterday, he had been a boy, today he was a man.

**

Nathan awoke out of a deep sleep, he was leaning back in a plastic chair, his back was numb from the awkward angle, he'd been sleeping in. Gently he moved, trying not to move Haley, who had her head in his lap. Her feet tucked up in the next chair.

Nathan's eyes closed as he remembered the last twenty-four hours. Chaos was one word to describe it, loss was another. His brother had lost his mother and his twin. That was too much pain for one person.

A sudden sight widened his eyes, Keith stood in the hallway, covered head to toe in dirt.

  
"What happened to you?" Nathan asked.

"I spent last night looking for Luke." Keith looked at Nathan.

"He's in Room 209." Nathan told him. He watched Keith walk down the hall, and disappear into a room.

Looking down at Haley, his heart softened with love. "Haley, time to wake up." Gently, he touched her hair.

"Mom, give me ten more minutes, please." Her drowsy voice echoed in the silent hallway.

"Haley, we're at the hospital."  
  
"Oh god." Haley sat up quickly, touching her hair, then her face. She looked at Nathan. "Look before anything else happens, I have to tell you something." 

Bracing himself for the rejection, he tensed up. "I love you."

Nathan blinked twice. "Can you say that again?"   


"I love you." Haley repeated it simply.

"Then why did you dump me?" Nathan asked, his tone confused.

"Because the stalker threatened to kill me, if I went near you." Haley said.

Nathan silenced her with a deep tongue-twisting kiss. "Just for the record, I love you too. My sexy Haley."

"Nathan." Pushing at his shoulder, she linked her hand with his. "This is forever." 

**  
  
"We are here to honor a person who should not have left so soon." The priest began.

A small crowd stood around a burial plot that contained the casket bearing Karen. As the priest spoke. Lucas looked around the group. Next to him was Keith, clad in dark glasses to shield his pain. Haley and Nathan stood together, a tight unit they were, bound by their love. Peyton stood with her dad, Brooke stood next to them. Dan and Deb stood a little further away. Their heads bowed. Various other people who known her were gathered around the him.

Lucas looked at the casket……_You gave me life, your love and I will never forget you……I love you Mom and I will remember you always……..May you rest in peace for eternity. _He released a white rose, watching as it slowly descended till it hit the dark mahogany wood that covered the casket.

A glistening tear shone on Haley's cheek, as she remembered all the happy times, she had had at Karen's Café. _You were like a second mother to me, I loved you, I will miss you and will remember you. May you be at peace forever._

Dan Scott stood at the end of the plot, a few feet away from his son, Lucas. _I can't believe you're gone, Karen, even though we never made peace……….I will miss you and at one time in my life, I did truly love you. May you rest peacefully forever._ Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer for Karen.

**

"It is a time for change," Lucas stood in the middle of the crowd, on his crutches. "I will miss my mother and love her forever. But she wouldn't want us to mourn her forever. Let's go to the café and toast her memory."  
  
Lucas led the pack flanked by Nate and Haley on one side and Keith on the other. The sun shone on them, as they walked out of the cemetery. A peaceful wind rustled through the air.

**__**

The End


End file.
